1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a micron filter system for a dishwasher having a wash pump and a drain pump.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dishwashers have filters to reduce the amount of food particles recirculated and potentially re-deposited on dishes being washed. Prior art dishwasher filter configurations have employed micron filters to improve cleaning performance of the dishwasher. Typically, such micron filters are bypass filters in which only a portion of the wash water being recirculated in the dishwasher during wash and rinse cycles passes through the micron filter to reduce filter clogging and impaired performance. Another approach to the use of micron filters is to provide frequent flushing of soil particles to drain, again to reduce filter clogging. A disadvantage of multiple flushing cycles is increased hot water and energy usage.